Pokemon Journeys: Hoenn
by Thunder Lord
Summary: Join Vincent Longshoot and his friends in their Adventures across the Hoenn Region, and watch as they strive to become the very best. I'm not that good with summaries


Chapter 1: Arrival in Hoenn

The sound of the ship Horn, called for a quick, and rude, awakening. The people outside Vincent's window was clearly not bothered by it, as it indicated that they were close to land, however, because of Vincent's seasickness, it only managed to annoy him...

Vincent never did understand that problem of his. Whenever he was on a lake, he never had any problems with his gut, but as soon as he got on a ship at sea, he could always be seen standing over the edge of the ship, "painting the sea" as his mother often would call it.

Vincent opened his eyes, his sight blurred by the previously mentioned seasickness, yet he managed to make out some of the details of his cabin.

The cabin was not large, being the typical size that a Pokemon trainer usually needed when he traveled over the sea, and because of Vincent's condition, the only thing he had managed to mess up, was the floor where he had thrown his bag, and the bucket right next to his bed, where most of his breakfast, lunch and dinner, was currently residing, which reminded him…

"Arceus, it stinks in here" he said to himself, bringing his hand up to his nose, and closing it.

His eyes cleared a little, and he could make out more of the small room, although most of the things were unused, except the bathroom, and the knob he had hung his Red Jacket on.

Even if the seasickness made him weak in the legs, Vincent forced himself out of the bed, heading to a mirror on the right side of the cabin, to see how large of a mess he was…

His normally tanned skin had become pale, with the hint of green, revealing how nacreous he was, even his normally long, spiky, brown hair, had turned a little more pale. His green shirt, seeming almost to match his skin tone, while his blue pants and white socks didn't.

Vincent also wore a belt, with six clips, of which one held, a small, oval ball, red colored at the top and white at the bottom, with a small round button in the middle.

Vincent gazed out through the window, seeing the large blue ocean, but no land; his nacreous got the better of him, and forced him into the bucket once again.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ten minutes later the ship stopped, and to Vincent's relief, his seasickness left him, as it always did when he reached land, his strength had not completely returned, but now he could move more around in the cabin. He returned his view to the window, there were a lot of ocean, and a few rocks that appeared and disappeared under the waves of the ocean.

Realizing that the land had to be on the other side of the ship, Vincent proceeded to get his jacket, taking the Bag on his back, and went out of the cabin.

While not exactly the largest town that Vincent had seen, the small settlement of Littleroot had its own charm, as the nature seemed to bloom wildly, and less controlled, like it was in Saffron City, where the only piece of nature that could be found, would be in the park, or in someone's yard.

Vincent had to admit that he liked the scenery; he always preferred being out in the country, instead of the big city, the country was far more relaxing...

As Vincent got of the boat, he identified the harbor they were docking in; it wasn't large, barely big enough to fit the ship he got of from, as well as a few other smaller fishing boats, but it was quite clean, and filled with the locals, trying to sell their wares, or welcoming the people arriving with the ship, as friends, or family…

Vincent did not care to look into the crowd, as he already knew where to go, and who to contact…

After half an hour of walking, Vincent arrived at the first of his many destinations, a large white colored building, at the edge of Town, its magnificent view over the ocean, giving it a majestic look, once seen from the right angle.

Birch's Laboratory was quite a sight to see, mostly due to the earlier mentioned View of the Ocean, but also due to the several Pokemon that were walking around, some of which Vincent didn't recognize from when he had visited earlier, he saw several the small red and blue bird he recognized as Tailow, chased by a small gray cup, who didn't even seem to own any teeth yet.

Under a nearby tree, Vincent could see three small Zigzagoon, lying around, enjoying their lazy and laid back life, their Spiked, Brown and Beige colored fur, blowing gently in the wind.

Vincent, although interested in all the pokemon he saw, decided to continue to the Laboratory, eventually reaching the front door, yet even as he rang the Doorbell, he could hear someone inside

"No, no, no! Catch it before it escapes!" one of the muffled voices screamed, clearly desperate after something, or someone.

There were also other voices, although discarded, and muffled by the seeming rampage that was going through the lab, until a large crash came from the inside, making even some of the pokemon turn to the direction, confused at the sudden noise.

Suddenly, a strong wind flung the entrance open, sending it straight into Vincent's face, and sending him flying backwards, making him ram into the tree the Zigzagoon were lying under, sending them running around, both scared and confused…

The Jolt of pain was great, but Vincent was always a quick healer, so it went away fast. Quickly opening his Emerald green eyes, and staring into dark, yellow eyes…

The pokemon was short, being only half as tall as Vincent when standing straight, however the enraged expression on its face, plus the long, seemingly wooden nose, almost ready to stab Vincent in the chest by the looks of it, made it look quite intimidating.

It had also long silver colored hair, resembling more a spider web, than an actual hairstyle, its long, pointed ears sticking out through the sides of the hair.

Before Vincent could get more of a look at him, the pokemon was enveloped in a red light, before vanishing.

Behind the vanishing pokemon, an older male was standing, brown haired, and bearded, with a somewhat carefree smile.

The white lab coat indicated that he was a professor, although the blue shirt, and beige pants could indicate something else.

"Sorry about that" the professor said while putting the poke ball containing Shiftry away, sounding sincere, although almost a little humored over what had happened.

"That Shiftry doesn't like… well… anyone it sees actually, me included..."

As he reached Vincent, he held out his hand, as a sign of good gesture, as well as offering some help in getting up.

"I'm professor Birch by the way"

Smiling both to the Professor and to himself, Vincent accepted his hand…

"I'm Vincent Longshoot"

"Ah you're Reginald's son" Birch said, drawing recognition upon the name, revealing a large grin in the process.

Vincent's father was the head of a large company, which dominated the sales on Poke balls, thanks to their partners, the Silph Corporation. Reginald's poke balls were always of high qualities, something other Poke ball producing companies didn't really like.

However, all the pokemon professors of each region were constantly using Reginald's poke balls, with the exception of Rowan of Sinnoh for some reason.

"So you decided to start your journey here, instead of back home" Birch asked, curious about his new visitor.

"I had already been almost everywhere in the Kanto Region before, so I decided to go to a Region that I hadn't been that much too…"

"What about Jotho, or Sinnoh?"

"I said a region I hadn't been that much too" Vincent pointed out, although he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Point taken…" Birch admitted, ending with a little laughter.

"Why don't you come into the lab so we can talk a little?" Birch asked, his hand gesturing toward the Laboratory.

Vincent thanked for the offer and proceeded inside building, taking one last look around to find the wild pokemon calming down, returning to their activities, or to where they were relaxing before Shiftry broke out of the lab…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"_That Shiftry seemed pretty powerful to me…"_

"_Yea, but you know what the boss ordered, we have got to find the priority targets, Before, they escape again"_

"_I know, but it seems like such a waste, and we were also ordered to make a base in this region…"_

"_Two things; one; that was a secondary objective you fool. Second; what does that have to do with the Shiftry?"_

"_It would be a mighty guard…"_

"_Thin, but acceptable, so we will do this…"_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

While the main study room, as well as the entrance, had turned into a disaster area, the restroom had been luckily left untouched.

Professor Birch and Vincent sat on the brown couch and talked for about half an hour, about the new Poke ball models that Vincent's father was currently working on, although it didn't really interest Vincent that much, Birch was very interested in the poke balls he might receive in the future.

Eventually Birch decided to change the Subject, becoming more focused on Vincent's journey

"So where do you plan on heading first?" he asked curiously.

Vincent looked the table in front of him, only a small cup of coffee had been placed there, belonging to Birch, Vincent had been offered by one of Birch's aides, but had refused, as his visit would only be brief.

"I'm planning to go where most people go first, Rustboro City"

"I thought you said you would go somewhere you had not been to that much"

"That's the Devon building I always visit, I'm very interested in the city itself" Vincent pointed out

"And how do you get to the building normally?"

"Through helicopter..."

Vincent could not help but smirk at the last comment, that one should have made it clear…

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, surprising both Birch and Vincent, and making Birch standing up from the couch, his once goofy smile, now replaced with a worried shock.

"what's going on?" Vincent asked

"someone is robbing the pokemon storage" Birch said as he started to run out of the room, and while it took Vincent a little while to completely understand the situation, he eventually followed in a similar matter, grabbing his single poke ball, ready for whatever they would throw at him...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Come on, John, take all of the poke balls, not just those on the bottom"

"it's not that easy when you're not that tall Taylor"

"Yeah I'll bet..."

"What?"

"I wasn't talking to you Albert"

"okay..."

"Hey!" Birch shouted as he finally caught the Thieves, with Vincent Right behind him, ready to battle.

There were three robbers, all wearing the same Black Uniform with a Red 'R' on the Chest, meaning that they all belonged to the Organization known as Team Rocket.

There were two males, both with black hair and, although one was a little man, while the other wore a slow face.

The little man was green eyed, and although he was short, he looked stronger than many other.

The slow guy had blue-green eyes, and just as muscular.

The third was a woman, and although she didn't look that strong, she looked quite agile, being both tall and slender.

She had Red hair, although it obviously wasn't her real color, but her brown eyes had much cruelty in them.

"who are you guys?" Birch asked angry, obviously mad about team Rocket stealing his, and possibly many others' pokemon.

"and old woman..." Vincent added as a joke, making the woman practically scream "What Did You Call Me You Little Brat!" as well as forcing the other thieves to hold her back.

"Let Me Go! I'm Gonna Kill That Little Son of a-"

"Easy Taylor!" the slow thief interrupted, struggling to keep back the Woman's Rage

"yeah, lets just engage them in a pokemon battle, not in a brutal slaughter!" the other one said, clearly scared of what this, Taylor, could do...

She growled at Vincent, but reluctantly agreed, bringing up her poke ball along with her fellow convicts.

The slow one released a small purple, red eyed rodent known as Rattata, with its only noticeable feature being the giant teeth, compared to its small size.

The little man released a blue bat, which Vincent recognized as Zubat, due to it's small size and lack of eyes.

Taylor however released what seemed the most dangerous of the Pokemon, a purple snake known as Ekans, although it only seemed the most dangerous, all three could be just as dangerous.

Birch brought up his own poke ball, releasing a small, green, bipedal reptile, Vincent instantly recognized as Treecko, one of the starter pokemon of the region.

"I thought some beginner trainer was supposed to have Treecko?" Vincent asked curiously, although the Treecko seemed to be a little down when it was mentioned...

"he had a little problem with some Trainer's tactics, and wouldn't listen to them, so no one wanted him"

"Really? He wouldn't fight?" Vincent asked curiously

"oh he Would fight..." Birch said, although with some displeasure in his tone

"but he was far to unpredictable, there was often times where he would try his own battle-style, which often resulted in the owner's loss"

"Treecko..." the Treecko replied, sounding a little regretting at his tone

"really, a Treecko with his own battle-tactic" Vincent said to himself while inspecting the Treecko.

"Cool..." Vincent said, making both Birch and Treecko turn to him

"if someone has an opinion, let them speak, or show what they think..." Vincent Explained

"Hello!" Taylor said, her patience obviously drained, making Vincent, Birch and Treecko turn to her.

"are we gonna fight or are you gonna continue your discussion?" she said annoyed

"or are we gonna fight?"

Vincent enlarged his own poke ball after that comment, before throwing it.

What came out was a small orange Salamander, the burning fire on its tail full of life and energy.

"Char" the Charmander yawned, blinking a bit before he realized where he was.

He turned to his trainer, while tilting his head in confusion, did he seriously have to take on three enemies with only one teammate.

"I'll handle the Lizard..." Taylor said, apparently still mad about Vincent's old lady comment.

Charmander however didn't like her Lizard comment, preparing to shoot her in the face with Ember, if not for Vincent ordering him not to.

"okay, I've got it, how about you John?" the Slower asked the little man, who merely replied "of course, she is standing right next to us Albert"

"just checking" Albert said, before Turning to Birch and his Pokemon

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

It was Taylor who began, immediately shouting "Ekans, wrap around the Charmander, and then use Bite"

the Ekans immediately moved to comply, immediately surrounding Charmander with it's long body, before squishing its target

"Charmander! Burn him with your tail"

Charmander did as told, bringing its tail to the Ekans tail, immediately burning it, and forcing it to release him.

Now Charmander's own tail started to grow larger, indicating that he was getting ready for battle.

"Ember"

Charmander had different Plans however, moving in for a scratch attack

"dodge!" Taylor Shouted, with Ekans following her orders to the letter, dodging every attack that the Charmander made

"Good Charmander!" Vincent said, confusing their combatants, although Charmander seemed to know what he meant.

"Ember"

Ekans didn't even have a chance to react before it was hit by the close ranged assault, sending him into the ground, out cold...

Taylor growled at the victors while returning her pokemon, immediately turning to the other combatants.

Vincent did the same, and saw that while Birch obviously was having some difficulties with Treecko, he was the one who was winning, with Zubat already biting the dust, and Rattatta heavily injured, although Trecko himself was suffering from some Injuries of himself.

"John! Albert!" Taylor shouted, seizing her bag of stolen loot.

"Take what we have and flee!" she continued, running towards one of the exits in the room.

"No!" Birch shouted, fearing for the safety of the pokemon that so many trainers had used so much time catching...

before they could even blink however, the bag was hit by one of Charmanders Ember attacks, opening a large hole, that released all the poke balls in the bag.

The two other bags soon followed, forcing the Rockets to flee without loot.

"dam, you'll pay for this!" was the last words Taylor uttered as they ran out of the room, an presumably out of the laboratory...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"That was quick thinking Vincent..." Birch said, his grin returning to his face.

"How did you manage to react that fast?" he asked curiously, obviously expecting some clever explanation of how Vincent had managed to think so fast

"You should thank Charmander, it was his quick thinking that saved your poke balls"

"Charmander!" Charmander said proudly, with a wide grin on its face

"You see Charmander has somewhat the same problem as Treecko"

The two pokemon growled at Vincent, but he continued

"However, that has often helped me when I have problems in a battle, so that's why I chose him..."

Vincent petted his Charmander, who gave a content purr as he realized that he was being praised...

"Treecko..." Treecko said as he looked towards the two companions...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"So you're going already?" Birch Asked Vincent.

It had been a few hours after the failed robbery, and the police had already gotten the description of the Team rocket members.

"Yeah, I've gotta get moving if I want to join the league..." Vincent said as he reached out his hand to Birch for a handshake

Birch accepted the hand, shaking farewell to the young trainer...

Before Vincent could leave however, Birch remembered something

"before you go..." he began, making Vincent turn to him in confusion

"There is a boy, named Robert Stalwart, who I cant help but worry about. I've already sent him of with a Mudkip, as well as his own Ralts, so he's well defended, but I worry about him still, mostly because of his condition..."

"Condition?" Vincent asked curiously.

"you'll see if you meet him, which comes back to my question..." Birch said, although with a disturbed tone

Vincent didn't even have to guess "If I find him, I'll keep an eye on him" he answered, making Birch give a heartfelt sigh

"Thank you..."

"Don't mention it"

and with that, Vincent turned around, and proceeded to the town, his adventure finally starting...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Author's Notes:_

_I decided to make a good old adventure, this time basing the adventures upon Vincent Longshoot._

_I also decided to make a connection between most of the Pokemon stories I make, something you might notice in future chapters._

_So keep a lookout for those Characters that may, or may not appear_


End file.
